The Sun And The Storm
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It all happened so fast he could hardly make any sense of it. Tohru was suddenly there in an instant. She covered Kyo with her body and shoved him as far as she could before the car smashed into her... Spoilers for later manga chapters. Fluff.
1. Disaster

**Hello everyone! As promised, here is my first Fruits Basket fanfic aside from my poem! And I am just letting you know in advance, the chapter lengths will vary. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. **

* * *

The Sun And The Storm

Chapter 1. Disaster

A crisp Autumn breeze blew through the trees and made its way down to the empty streets below.

It was about noontime, and the dark clouds poorly hid the signs that it was going to rain.

Tohru and Kyo had gone out grocery shopping that morning, as Kyo refused to let her go alone. Shigure had taken a short vacation to one of the Sohma's estates to avoid Mii. And even though it was the weekend, Yuki had to go to school for some Student Council meeting.

So since it was one of those rainy days that Kyo detests, Tohru was trying her very best to act cheerful. They were walking back from the market, each carrying a huge bag of food, and Tohru held a green umbrella in her other hand.

"I'm glad I brought an umbrella today." She stated with a smile, tilting it more over Kyo's head than her own. He just mumbled agreement. After a moment of silent walking Tohru spoke up again. "Kyo-kun, if your not feeling all right, we can stop walking for a while and wait until the rain stops." She suggested. His head was down and his carrot-orange hair covered his eyes drearily.

"Nah. If we don't get home soon it'll only get worse and then we'll be stuck out here and I'll only get even more angry." There was dry irritation in his voice, but Tohru could tell that he was trying his absolute best to be nice about it. _He really has changed. And he's trying so hard to control his temper, even on his worst days. _"And, you don't hafta hold the umbrella for me. Just hold it for yourself. I'll be okay." He spoke softly and slowly.

"Oh n-no t-that's alright! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" She chirped truthfully.

Kyo turned his head slightly and gave her a small, quick smile, and if Tohru had not been looking, then she never would have seen it, and she smiled back.

They continued to walk through the empty streets in silence; there were hardly any cars let alone people. The sidewalk was starting to pass the forest where the house was, and Tohru heard Kyo sigh in relief just at the fact that there were more trees now to block out the rain.

They were about to turn to go into the woods when an alarm call from some type of bird went off. Tohru had been so used to the quiet, steady pattern of the rain that this loud squawking startled her. She gasped as the bird flew from the trees just barely above her head and disappeared in an instant. It had been so close to her, that its claws had scratched her forehead and now she stumbled backwards, dropping everything she had been holding.

It had all happened so fast that Kyo only turned to see her falling towards him. He had no time to drop his bags and help her; she just tripped and fell against him.

There was a familiar 'pop' and Tohru fell to the ground. She lay there for a second, pain throbbing in her head from the cut. Then, as the smoke cleared she saw Kyo a few inches away from her sitting there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Aw Hell! How does _that_ count as a hug? I mean she hardly even touched me! Damn, they might as well make it 'if we're _touched_ by someone of the opposite gender we transform'! Geez." Then he suddenly remembered Tohru and turned around to find her lying on the ground. "H-Hey! Are you okay?" He asked, padding over to her and bending over to inspect the cut on her head.

It was a long, deep gash that made a crooked line from the center of her forehead and traced back along the right side of her head to her ear, and it was still bleeding. _Oh no! _He thought. "Tohru? Tohru! Are you okay?" He repeated.

After a long second, she stirred and lifted her head to see his worried face inches from her own.

"Oh no! K-Kyo-kun! I-I'm so sorry!" She shrieked, jolting to sit up. "And now that you're a cat that'll only make you even more unhappy since it's raining and all. I'm so, so sorry!"

"That's not the point here!" He shouted. "You're bleeding all over the place! You're lucky that stupid bird didn't cut open your temple, or you'd be a goner!" The rain was falling harder now, and the blood was running blissfully over her right eye, down her neck, staining her clothes, and into murky puddles on the sidewalk.

"Oh no it's not that bad, I'm alright!"

"YOU ARE _NOT _ALRIGHT!" He yelled furiously. Then, Kyo turned around and began rummaging though all of the bags they had dropped.

"Ah…Um…Kyo-kun. What are you…?" She tried to ask, but he silenced her with an angry glare, a lash of his tail and a sharp command.

"Be quiet!" He hissed and continued searching through the bags.

Finally, he reached his paw into one of them and then stuck his head in to draw out whatever it was he wanted. When she could see his face clearly, Tohru saw that he had pulled out a little white box. He stalked over to her and spat it out on her lap, and she saw that it was a first-aid kit.

"Oh! T-Thank you Kyo-kun." She said quietly, picking up the box and opening it.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't pass out from blood loss or anything." He said in a soft voice as he sat down with his back turned to her.

But then he stood up again a moment later and started to gather up all of the things that had fallen out of the bags. He rolled an apple back by pushing it with his nose and he sunk his teeth into the plastic of a loaf of bread and shoved it back into the bag.

Once he had collected everything, he turned back to Tohru, who had successfully bandaged up the cut. But Kyo still did not like the fact that there was so much blood on the ground, swirling around with the puddles and sickeningly tainting the water.

"I'm alright now!" She reassured him with a smile and pushed herself to her feet.

The orange cat eyed her warily but followed her over to where the bags and umbrella were. She placed the first-aid kit into one of the bags, and gathered up Kyo's clothes but then stopped.

"Ah…um…uh…here!" She placed the umbrella into one of the bags, slung his clothing over her arm and lifted all of the bags up with a little effort. "You can ride on my shoulder if you want." She suggested.

"Hell no! Put those down! We're not going anywhere until I change back! You won't be able to make it back to the house, you can't even lift all that!" He spat.

"No, no, I'm alright, I can make it!" She tried to reassure the both of them.

"Don't lie to me, you can hardly even lift that!" He repeated and lashed his tail again, flattening his ears against his head.

"B-But who knows how long it'll take before you change back? We could be here for a while and you'd catch a cold and-"

"Look just be quiet and listen to me! Now put that stuff down!" He ordered.

She hesitated a moment, but finally Tohru put the bags down, partially grateful.

"Good." He sat down at her feet on the wet sidewalk. "You should be okay until we get back, then I'll call Hatori-"

"Oh no! Y-You don't have to do that! I don't want to cause him any trouble! I'm perfectly fine!" She insisted.

"Fine?! You call nearly having you temple sliced open and almost dying from blood loss _fine?!"_ He yelled. "And you're a mess." He added, more softly. "There's blood all over you."

Tohru looked down at her clothes, suddenly self-conscious. She was wearing a light yellow sweater with a matching skirt that was level with her knees with a light pink, un-zippered coat over the sweater one. But now there were ugly, red, rusty stains on the right side of her body, dripping onto the ground.

"Oh no! This is the coat that Uo-chan and Hana-chan bought me for Christmas! I've ruined it! And they spent their hard-earned money on this!" She wailed.

"The _coat _isn't bleeding!" Kyo snapped. "And besides," He added a minute later. "It can be washed, so don't worry about it. Just…worry about yourself for once."

She blinked once, but then gave him a sweet smile. She then pulled the umbrella out of the bag and opened it up, shielding Kyo and herself with it. Then, she put her hand in her coat pocket and gasped. Kyo's fur shot up and stood on end as he looked up at her. "W-What's wrong?" He asked, standing up on all four paws.

"I-I-It's my wallet! I-It had Mom's picture in it! It's gone!" She stammered.

Tohru looked up and glanced around wildly, her eyes scouring the sidewalk and looked back the way they had come. Kyo searched too, his eyes able to see better in the gray shadows. Then he spotted it, in the middle of the street, completely soaked.

"Found it!" He announced out loud and took off to fetch it.

Tohru heard him and looked over to where he was headed, and relief washed over her.

But that relief instantly turned to fear.

Her eyes widened and she dropped the umbrella racing out into the street just as Kyo picked up the wallet in his mouth.

In his dash to retrieve the wallet, he had not heard nor seen the car coming.

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru cried out his name as loud as she could, but it was too late.

When the little orange cat looked up at her, with the wallet in his mouth, he did not see the car coming from behind. He only noticed when it beeped and he jumped and spun around. Kyo closed his eyes and braced himself for death, but it did not come.

It all happened so fast he could hardly make any sense of it.

Tohru was suddenly there in an instant. She covered Kyo with her body and shoved him as far as she could before the car smashed into her.

Kyo's eyes widened in horror as he witnessed the whole scene.

Tohru let out a cry of pain from her throat that sounded like a dying animal. Then, she was sent flying a few feet and rolled over several times, and then lay still on the sidewalk.

Memories of long ago flashed through Kyo's mind. He remembered wanting to reach out to Kyoko, trying to stop her from going out into the street, when he stopped himself. He remembered letting her mother walk right into the speeding car's path, and he remembered his own mother as well. He saw both his mother and hers, flying through the air, now at the same time, but then they changed into Tohru.

Kyo was frozen, unable to believe what he had just seen, his eyes wide and his mouth open; the car had kept driving as though nothing had happened.

Then, he ripped his rooted paws from the ground and raced over to her at top speed.

"TOHRU!" He called, agony in his voice.

When he reached her, he could not see her face, it was covered by her long, wet hair.

"Tohru? Tohru! Are you okay?!" Kyo nudged her limp hand with his nose.

He dashed across the street to where their bags were, searching for something, _anything._

Then, he changed back and threw his clothes on.

Now with fingers, he looked through the bags but found nothing at all that could be useful. He ran back across the street to Tohru, who still had not moved. She lay on her side, her long, brown hair spread out everywhere. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her over slowly to lie on her back. He looked down at her in distress, uncertain of what to do.

_I can't take her back to the house, what if she broke something? Moving her would only make it worse. But I have to call Hatori somehow, and the only thing I can do is call him from home. But I can't just leave her here! _He contemplated.

Then he looked down swiftly as she stirred the slightest bit. "Tohru?" He whispered.

But aside from her fingers twitching a bit, and her face twisting into an expression of pain, she did not respond. Kyo brushed a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

Then he leaned down over her and put his ear just below her left shoulder. He listened to the weak and unsteady beating of her heart for several moments, but it showed no improvement or signs of getting back to its normal pace. It just got weaker and weaker and softer and softer…

Finally, Kyo lifted his head and made the decision that he was going to have to take her back to the house and call Hatori. But before he did that, he picked up her wallet and shoved it into his pocket.

Then he knelt down on one knee next to her, and slowly slid his arms under her body. He froze whenever she flinched at his touch, but eventually managed to get her in his arms. But as he stood and lifted her up, a shuddered ran through her entire body, and Kyo rethought moving her.

But then he decided against it.

He crossed the street and disappeared into the forest, not giving a second glance to the drenched shopping bags, or the opened umbrella.

* * *

**A/N: There is chapter 1! Please review!!**


	2. Worried Friends

**This story is KyoxTohru with a litle KisaxHiro (they are SOOO cute!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket because I am not Natsuki Takaya-san! **

* * *

Chapter 2. Worried Friends

Kyo lay Tohru down on her bed, carefully making sure that he did not move too fast.

Then, he took off her sopping wet, pink coat and slid the sheets and blankets over her cold, wet body.

Once he had left her room, he tossed her coat into the hamper and raced to the phone. He called Hatori and thankfully he picked up. Kyo urgently but quietly explained everything that had happened, starting from the bird. Hatori stayed silent the whole time except for when Kyo had finished speaking.

"I'll be there immediately." And he hung up.

But Kyo knew that in the storm going on outside, it would take Hatori about half an hour to arrive even if he sped. And Yuki was probably trapped at the school, as something like this storm had happened before and they kept all of the students at school until it had died down.

Kyo, out of options of what to do now, went back to Tohru's room.

_She still looks so cold._ Suddenly an idea struck him.

Although he did not like it, Kyo leaned down over Tohru and gently hugged her.

He was a cat within 5 seconds and he stood there on her pillow. He could see her quivering slightly from the cold and Kyo softly walked up to her. He stood there a moment, gazing down at her; hardly moving, hardly breathing.

Then, he curled up into a small orange ball of fur next to her head and pressed himself against her, sharing what warmth he had stored away beneath his fur.

And without being fully aware of it, for he had fallen asleep, but Kyo, curled up there next to the girl he cared for, was unaware of a small rumble in his chest.

* * *

Kyo assumed that he had been asleep for about 20 minutes, because it only took about 10 more minutes for Hatori to arrive.

As soon as he had woken up and leapt off of the bed, he had changed back as if by cue and then pulled his clothes on.

Then, he remembered something, and reached into his pocket, pulling out her wallet. He opened it and slid the undamaged picture of Tohru's mother from the plastic and placed it onto the table beside her bed.

Hatori had arrived a few moments later, but he was not alone. Kyo knew that something like this would have happened, but he did not expect to see so many visitors.

Beside the Dragon stood an anxious Rabbit, an apprehensive Tiger, and a Ram with hidden concern. Kyo sighed and stepped aside as the four solemnly stepped into the house.

"I tried not to attract attention, but…I just couldn't refuse them." Hatori explained as he followed Kyo up the stairs. The three other Zodiac members followed quietly, not making a sound besides the thumping of their feet.

Kisa clutched Hiro's coat and hugged his arm and he held onto her.

As they got to Tohru's room, Hatori ordered that all of them remain outside aside from Kyo.

Once inside, they spoke in hushed voices. Hatori shuffled through his bag and took out his stethoscope.

"Now," He said to Kyo, pulling the covers off of Tohru and listening intently into the device. "How fast would you say this car was going?" He asked. Kyo leaned against the wall and tried to get an estimate of what he thought.

"I'd say about 40." He decided at last.

"In this weather?" Hatori's voice was more interested than shocked. "And you say that they didn't even stop?"

"No they didn't stop, not once! He didn't even slow down or anything! Not even after he hit her! I _swear _if I ever find the bastard who did this I'll kill him ten thousand times over!" Rage and fury began to build up inside of him and he gritted his teeth together to keep from shouting.

Hatori was silent for a few moments after that as he rummaged through his bag again. But Kyo could not see what he was doing. He had squeezed his eyes shut to keep the wrath of the storm inside. He did not speak again either, until the Dragon asked another question of him.

"Now, you say it was a bird that did this?" He indicated the bandages on her head.

"Yeah." Was his only reply.

"You wouldn't have happened to see what kind of bird did you?"

"What the Hell does it matter? No I didn't see what it looked like." He told the older man.

"I see. And who bandaged the cut?" He asked. Kyo was starting to think that he was accusing _him_ of something.

"She did it herself! I couldn't do anything, I didn't have any fingers!" He fumed.

"Kyo I'm not blaming _you _for anything so stop thinking like that." The wise Dragon told the protective Cat.

Kyo looked up in time to see the doctor peel away the wet bandages and have his brow furrow when he saw the gash. Kyo looked away again as he reached into his bag, not wanting to see what he would do.

Finally, after a time period that Kyo did not keep track of, Hatori stood up and lifted his bag.

"I'm finished Kyo, let's go downstairs. I'll bet those three are worried sick." As Hatori left the room, Kyo followed and glanced over his shoulder and saw that Tohru was sleeping with a little less pain on her face.

He glanced at the picture of her mother.

_Please, don't let me be responsible for your daughter's death as well. _He prayed silently.

And with that he followed Hatori and closed the door behind him.

Silently, they all walked downstairs and settled in the living room. Hatori sat at the head of the kotatsu, while Momiji took a seat next to Kyo, and Hiro sat down with Kisa.

"Oji-chan," Kisa finally managed to whisper, "Is Onee-chan going to be okay?" She asked, snuggling closer to Hiro who blushed slightly.

She was the one to ask the burning question on everyone else's mind.

Hatori sighed.

"She fractured a few of her ribs and her right arm is broken, but if she just stays put for a while she should be fine in a month or so. Nothing serious." He explained to them.

The little Tiger let out the breath she had been holding in a whimper. Then, she turned to Hiro and began cry joyfully into his coat. She burst into tears and for a long moment, her sobbing was the only sound to break the silence aside from the rain.

It took Hiro a moment to realize what was happening, but in no time he had Kisa curled up in a caring embrace. He had a slight smile on his face as well as a blush, but whenever Kisa cried, he pulled her closer and closer to him.

Momiji finally let that big smile of his break loose, lightening the mood in the room by about 1000 degrees.

"That's good to hear." He said with a little laugh in his voice.

Kyo sighed with relief.

"Good." He murmured.

Then as he looked up he decided to toy with the Ram.

"Hiro you idiot let her breathe!" He teased in a light tone.

Hiro glared at him, but then seemed to understand what he meant and loosened his grip on Kisa.

Just then, the door slid open and Yuki and Shigure stepped in. Yuki was mumbling something.

"First they call a surprise meeting and _then _I'm stuck there the whole entire day! This is ridiculous!" Then he stopped speaking as he saw the four unexpected faces. "Uh…Hello…Hatori-san. Kisa-chan, Momi-"

"Come now Yuki-kun if you stand there greeting everybody in turn we'll be here all night. Hello everyone!" Shigure filled in for him cheerily, closing the door behind him.

"I could have finished by now if you hadn't butted in." Yuki growled. Kyo's eyes widened.

"What the Hell? Hatori you never called them did you? They have no idea." Kyo spoke in a voice that was half irritation half surprise.

"Do you honestly think that I would have the time to do something like that with all that I've had to do today?" The Dog and the Rat shared a confused look.

"No idea about what?" Yuki asked. "Where is Honda-san?"

When he looked up and found nothing but grave faces around him he was about to scream at them to tell him what had happened, but Hatori spoke first.

"Please sit down. There's something I have to discuss with the two of you."

* * *

"HIT BY A_ CAR_?!" Yuki practically shouted.

"Shut up ya damn Rat she's sleeping!" Kyo hissed at him.

Yuki glared at him and was about to retort before Hatori stopped him and went on explaining Kyo's story. All the while, not a word was said by the Dog, the Ram, the Tiger or the Rabbit. Finally, when the Dragon had finished explaining the story, the Rat shot up and made a move to go to the stairs. Then the Cat leapt in front of him, blocking his path.

"I told you she's _sleeping!_" He spat.

"Yes Yuki, Kyo is right this time." Hatori said.

"_This _time?!" Hatori ignored him.

"What she needs now is rest, she'll be fine." Then Hatori summoned Shigure into the kitchen to speak about a private matter. The second they were out of sight, Yuki turned on Kyo.

"You could have prevented this you stupid Cat!" He growled.

"You think I don't know that you damn Rat?!" He growled back. They stared at each other a moment longer.

"No this isn't your fault, I'm sorry." Yuki sighed.

"No you're actually right." Kyo confessed. "I mean, I saw her wallet in the middle of the street n' all but I didn't hafta go get it. If I hadn't done that then she never woulda did what she did." Then, the two did not make eye contact as they passed each other going separate ways.

Yuki went to where the other three were sitting, Momiji was telling Hiro and Kisa the story of the Foolish Traveler, and Hiro was complaining about how stupid the character was.

Kyo walked silently into the kitchen not knowing until it was too late that he was eavesdropping.

"Its strange that it would happen at a time like this." Hatori was murmuring.

"And why is that?" Shigure asked.

"Well Akito-san was speaking to me just before Kyo called. He was saying that on my next visit here, that I should inform you that he would like to have Tohru and Kyo come over for a visit sometime very soon."

Kyo froze as he heard his and Tohru's names.

"But seeing that this little incident has occurred, it seems that he will be inconvenienced to know that she won't be able to come for a while."

"He only wants to see Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun? And at the same time?" Shigure asked, curious.

In the pause that followed, Kyo guessed that Hatori nodded, for Shigure went on to say.

"And why do you thing that is?" Hatori did not reply for a moment, but then replied in such a low voice that Kyo barely heard him.

"He wants to speak to her about Kyo's true form."

* * *

**A/N: There is Chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Please review!!**

* * *


	3. Waking Up

**Finally, Chapter 3! There is a little bit of humor in this chapter towards the end. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I _still_ do not own Fruits Basket because I am _still_ not Natsuki-san, nor _was _I (that I know of XD) or will I _ever_ be so leave me alone! **

**I don't own it!**

* * *

Chapter 3. Waking Up

After Hatori had left, along with the other three that had come, Shigure found Kyo.

"Hari says she'll be able to be up and about in no time." He reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah." He just nodded his head.

"Well actually, she should be able to walk by tomorrow as long a she gets some sleep. And since you don't have school tomorrow she can rest up then and then go back with you and Yuki-kun on Monday. Although there's still the matter of her arm…Oh well! I guess one of you two is going to have to carry around all of Tohru-kun's belongings and stay by her side all day like a loyal pet!" He smiled and glided away through the doors before Kyo could react and throw a punch.

Deciding to control his anger and let Shigure go this time, Kyo trudged up the stairs, and disappeared into his room.

The next day, Hatori stopped by un-expectantly.

"I just want to see to it that she's getting better." He explained as he followed Shigure up the stairs.

Although it was not exactly early, Yuki was still not awake, but Kyo had long since been up, and followed the others to into Tohru's room. Kyo took a space by her bedside and leaned against the wall as Hatori and Shigure mumbled softly. Kyo drowned them out, not wanting to know about whatever it was they were whispering. Finally, Hatori stood up and picked up his bag.

"If she's a morning person, she should be awake soon." He turned to Kyo who was slightly caught off guard at the dark, peircing gaze that was sent his way, although the left eye was somewhat glazed over. The doctor addressed both of them now. "Just make sure that she doesn't push herself." He ordered in a low voice. Kyo nodded once and then Shigure skipped out of the room, singing about how he would walk Hatori out.

Before Hatori left Tohru's room, he turned to Kyo and silently whispered. "Keep an eye on her." And with that he was gone.

Kyo stayed in her room until the unusually pale gray sun that shown through the curtains had crept its way up into the sky a bit. He just sat on the floor, not fully understanding what he was doing himself.

He had his eyes closed and was lost in thought when he heard a ruffling sound as well as a light moan. He snapped his eyes open, jumped up and spun around to face the bed.

The brown haired girl was shifting under the covers, slowly pushing herself up.

Kyo was at her side in an instant, placing his hand on her good arm and shoulder and gently laying her back down.

"…Mm…K-Kyo-kun?" She mumbled, blinking several times. "W-What's wrong?" Kyo rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile.

" 'What's wrong?' she asks." He grumbled to himself, and then spoke more clearly to her. "Don't you remember? The accident?" He prompted, still holding her shoulder down. Tohru was silent for a moment, but then her eyes widened as she recalled the past day's events.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped. "Kyo-kun, are you alright? You weren't hurt were you?" She started panicking, trying to sit up again.

This time, before Kyo could lay her back down, she felt an intense pain shoot through her right arm. She fell back onto the bed with a small sound of hurt escaping her jaws.

"Tohru!" Kyo raised his voice in alarm. "You okay?" He asked as she slowly reopened her eyes and looked up at him. She just nodded once. "Don't start movin' around so quick." He sighed. "You see, after the accident, I called Hatori over and Kisa n' Hiro n' Momiji came with him. Hatori said that you fractured a few ribs but that that's nothing to worry about too much. You broke your right arm and got a bad cut on your forehead." He nodded towards the new bandages that Hatori had reapplied.

Tohru stared up at him for a long moment; her blue eyes flashed quickly to her right arm that was covered in a cast and then back to him in horror.

"O-Oh no!" She fretted. "How am I ever going to keep my promise to Mom _now?_ I-I mean I can't miss school and my job is all I have, there's so much to do-!" She cut off with a gasp as Kyo pressed his palm against her mouth.

"Don't do that." He told her, taking his hand away although his other was still unconsciously on her shoulder.

"D-Do what?" She asked.

"_That._ Don't go getting all worked up about stupid stuff and getting panic attacks, it can't be good for you." He clarified.

"But what about Uo-chan and Hana-chan?"

Kyo's cat ears popped up for a second. _Oh crap! I forgot about _them! _She's right, what the Hell are we gonna do! They'll tear our heads off for letting this happen._ Kyo imagined the horrors of what the two would do to Yuki, Shigure and him.

Kyo scratched his head and thought for a minute, then sighed.

"I guess we just have to tell them the truth." He decided, unhappily.

"Oh no what a mess I've gotten myself into." She murmured.

"Hey. Don't blame yourself." He muttered. "Well, how 'bout now you just try to get some sleep?" He suggested.

"Oh no I can't!" She jumped at the idea. "I-I mean I have so much to _do_ and-"

"The only thing _you _gotta do is get better." He scowled with a serious stare. She opened her mouth to protest, but then let out her air in a sigh.

"Okay." She gave in. "But Kyo-kun, did Hatori-san say when I would be able to get up? Can I go to school or-"

"He said that, if you felt like it, you could get up and walk around today… but _only _in the house." He added his own instructions. "And, he said that you could try goin' to school tomorrow if you're up to it. But you gotta have someone with you at all times, just in case." He finished, finally removing his hand from her shoulder.

When she moved to make an attempt to get up though, he added, "But ya don't haveta get up _right now_. How 'bout you just get some sleep." It was more of an order than a question. But Tohru shook her head.

"No it's okay, I've been sleeping for a while and I know that if I tried to fall asleep now I wouldn't be able to anyway." She smiled, trying to sit up straight, but almost immediately fell back onto the bed again.

"You alright?" Kyo asked through gritted teeth. She nodded bashfully. "Will you _please_…not do that kinda thing? I mean…I know what you're like n' all but, just…_please_ try not to be so reckless, _especially _when you're hurt."

"Okay." She whispered again. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, for putting you through so much trouble-"

"It's alright." He cut her off in a soft voice. "Now if you wanna get up, let me help you." He insisted.

Kyo pulled the covers off of her and she tried to push herself up by only using her left hand. She did not get very far and Kyo offered her his hand and she timidly accepted it.

But when he pulled her up to sit up straight she suddenly jerked forward with a sharp gasp. Without thinking, her hand slipped out of Kyo's and flew to her stomach. Sharp pangs shot throughout her body like lighting bolts. It happened so unexpectedly that she fell backwards. Kyo caught her at the last second before she fell back onto the bed.

"Tohru! What is it? What's wrong?" He asked desperately.

She gasped a few more times before answering.

"There's this…pain…in my chest…" She wheezed, wincing every time she inhaled.

"I think it was because you sat up too quickly. You gotta take things a whole lot slower now." But in his mind, he wanted to yell at her and force her to lie down. But he knew that she would just keep trying, and would probably only wind up injuring herself further. But he did add, "You _sure _you don't just wanna relax and rest today? Before, Hatori was telling Shigure that your ribs actually weren't fractured as bad as he thought, but you're just really sore and you will be for about a week. But your arm might take a little longer than that…" He trailed off and looked down at her. "Are you listening?"

"Y-Y-Yes! I-It's just that…I'm so sorry for causing you all so much trouble."

"I think you already said that." He smirked.

It took several more tries before Kyo finally got Tohru to sit up straight. Then, she slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Grasping his hand tightly for balance, Tohru slid off the bed and onto the floor. She staggered for a moment because she was hunched over from the pain in her stomach and from the sling around her neck, but eventually she stood still.

As they walked down the hallway, Tohru leaned slightly against Kyo for support.

When they reached the stairs, they were about to step down when Yuki came up behind them.

"Honda-san!" He said surprised.

She jumped and gasped at the unexpected voice, almost falling down the stairs if Kyo had not grabbed her arm and steadied her.

His ears and tail had popped out in surprise as well, and for the split silence that followed, Kyo thought he could hear Tohru's heart pounding like a frantic chipmunk's.

"YOU DAMN RAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SNEAK UP ON SOMEONE WHEN THEY'RE HOVERING ON THE EDGE OF A STAIRCASE!" He shouted, his ears straight up in fury and his tail fluffed up to five times its normal size.

"I didn't _sneak up_ on anyone you stupid Cat. Its not _my _fault that you've been training in martial arts for your entire life and _still_ can't sense or hear people approaching." Yuki retorted coolly.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES _THAT _HAVETA DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

Tohru's head spun a little but then she focused and stood straight. She opened her mouth to try and throw comments into the feud that would stop them from fighting but all that came out was,"…Ah…um…uh…"

But then, Tohru smiled. She had missed how they bickered, truthfully, for there had been less and less of it happening in Shigure's house for some time.

Then she began to giggle.

"Give me your best shot." Yuki was challenging.

"Sorry, I'm not supposed ta hit girls!" Kyo sneered.

Before Yuki could punch him, the two stopped fighting when they heard Tohru's laughter.

They looked up at her and each one blinked in turn.

"I'm sorry." She laughed.

They just gave her blank stares.

After about one more minute of laughing, Tohru breathed deeply and smiled.

"Now, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think please!!**


	4. Gratitude

**Yay! Chapter 4! Slight later-manga spoiler warning for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

Chapter 4. Gratitude

After breakfast, Tohru had insisted on going out grocery shopping again, as most of the food from last time had been destroyed.

"But Tohru-kun, I really do think that you should rest up a bit more, especially if you're planning on going back to school tomorrow." Shigure told her.

"Um…b-but…"

"He's right Honda-san. I think you should just take it easy for today." Yuki agreed. Before she could object again, Kyo intercepted.

"Look, just go upstairs and go to bed! Don't try to argue."

"Um…but I'm not tired." Tohru protested quietly.

"Then just go lay down or somethin'. I really don't think that you should be going back to school so soon either." He shared a quick, unintentional glace with Yuki before turning back to her. "I mean if you just lay down, you're bound to fall asleep anyway. 'Specially on a day like this." He nodded outside to the gray rain that had betrayed the yellow dawn that morning.

Finally, Tohru nodded to the three of them and with a small smile and a wish that they would all 'have a good day,' she slowly made her way up the stairs, and then, Kyo followed shortly afterwards.

"Huh? Where are _you_ going Kyo-kun?" Shigure called after him.

"Shut up. I don't have anything to do today, plus it's raining. I'm going back to sleep too."

And with that, Shigure and Yuki were left alone that day, and the house was 100 times quieter, and 100 times less cheerful.

* * *

Monday morning was no better than the past few; dark clouds still hung eerily in the sky.

However, the mood of the house was not nearly a bad as it had been the day prior.

"Oh! Good morning Yuki-kun!" Tohru chirped as 'Prince Charming' stumbled sleepily down the stairs.

"Good morning, Honda-san." He could not help but smile back at her.

Kyo was already awake and was finishing drinking a carton of milk, yet since the weather was still dreary, so was he. But then, Shigure brought up a forgotten topic.

"Oh! Poor Tohru-kun! How will you ever _possibly _be able to carry all of your things to school with a broken arm? I know! I shall walk you to school myself and-"

"Don't even think about it you sick excuse for a man." Yuki and Kyo chanted darkly as Tohru fretted dizzily.

Normally, Yuki would have offered, but he knew far too well that Kyo would. And even though he still cared for Tohru as a friend, he knew that his feelings for Machi were far beyond that. He somehow felt that it was wrong to keep trying to cling to Tohru when he already found the person he deeply cared for. He just wished that either Tohru or Kyo would hurry up and confess their feelings to each other; it was just _so_ obvious.

Every other member of the Zodiac as well as Tohru's friends knew that the two had feelings for one another; they were all waiting for the big confession.

So without being noticed, and smiling to himself slightly, Yuki picked up his bag and umbrella, and slid out the door into the rain.

As he did so, Kyo reached out his hand to Tohru.

"Gimme your bag." He instructed. Tohru stared at him, confused for a moment, but then her hair rose anxiously.

"O-Oh n-n-no Kyo-kun! I-I-I couldn't _possibly_ make you carry my bag for me! It's too much trouble! That would just be selfish of me! You don't have to do that!"

Then she gasped. _B-B-But wait! What if I'm insulting him by saying that?! _She thought.

"B-B-But I-I'm not saying that you wouldn't be able to _handle _carrying my bag or anything like that! I mean I know you're really strong and excellent at martial arts n' all but I-" She cut off with a small gasp as Kyo pressed his palm against her mouth.

He reached past her and took her schoolbag, slinging it over his arm along with his.

By this time, Shigure had snuck off chuckling.

"Hey." He murmured. "I thought I told you not to do that. Not to get all worked up over stupid things and getting panic attacks n' stuff. So just clam down and let someone else help _you_ for once, okay?" He said, letting his hand slip from her mouth. She was silent for a moment, but then looked up at him.

"Okay." She gave in. "W-Wait, where's Yuki-kun?" She glanced around.

"He left already." Shigure answered, appearing out of nowhere. Tohru leapt a few inches into the air in spun around.

"S-S-Shi-g-gure-san!" She exclaimed. "Y-Y-You startled me!" She sputtered.

"Oh did I now? Sorry, so sorry!" He smiled.

_You don't _sound _sorry._ Kyo thought. "Well now, shouldn't you two be off to school?" The Dog asked.

"Oh r-r-right! We should really be going Kyo-kun!" She grabbed an umbrella- the same one that they had shared the day of the accident- with her good hand, and rushed out the door, but then stopped and went back to shield Kyo from the rain.

After Tohru had called 'goodbye' and the two were out of earshot, Shigure smiled to himself.

"Now, isn't that cute?"

* * *

As Tohru and Kyo walked slowly to school, the brunette had her head bowed and her long, dripping hair draping over her face.

"Hey, quit sulking, its not _that_ big a deal." Kyo nudged her with his elbow.

Then he thought he would play around with her a bit. He swiped the umbrella from her left hand and held it above them. Tohru's head shot up.

"Oh n-n-n-n-no Kyo-kun! You're already carrying so much! I couldn't _possibly_ let you carry the umbrella too! I can't just walk along and do nothing while you do everything!" Kyo smiled and laughed softly at her reaction, and the fact that he was laughing on the kind of day he hates the most made Tohru smile as well.

The rest of their walk consisted of laughter, Kyo ruffling Tohru's hair, and Tohru's attempts at 'left straights', since 'right straights' did not work for her.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Arisa shouted as soon as she had asked about Tohru's arm and received an answer. "HOW THE HELL DID _THAT_ HAPPEN?!"

She, Saki, Tohru, and Kyo were all gathered in their homeroom classroom before class started while Yuki and the other students were engaged in Student Council talk.

"Yes how?" Saki asked in monotone, though her voice was thick with worry and curiosity.

"Oh it was my fault!" Tohru lied. "I-I was out grocery shopping and dropped my wallet with Mom's picture in the street and was just careless."

"You were _alone_?!" The former Yankee inquired.

"W-Well no, Kyo-kun was with me. B-B-But it wasn't his fault either!" She defended him automatically. "H-H-He was helping me look and he was far away and neither of us heard or saw the car. I mean it was so foggy that day and with all the thunder…" She trailed off, not even remembering if it had been thundering that day or not. "B-B-But Kyo-kun was the one who saved me! He brought me back home and called Hatori-san and took _really _good care of me!" Tohru babbled on.

"Oh. So the doctor came over huh?" Uotani repeated. "So how long until your arm's better? Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm curious as well." Hanajima added.

"Ah…um…w-well…I-" She shot a quick glance at Kyo, for she had not heard all of the details because she had been asleep at the time.

"When Hatori got there," Kyo filled in for her. "She was unconscious. But he told me that she broke her arm and fractured a few of her ribs." Arisa and Saki's eyes widened in disbelief but they surprisingly remained silent and let him continue.

"She also got a deep scratch on her head from a bird that just came outta nowhere and flew at her. Hatori said that her arm should be better in a little over three weeks, and the cut should fade away on its own. But then he said that her ribs weren't fractured as bad as he thought, so they should just be really sore for about a week."

They were all silent for a moment before Saki and Arisa moved in simultaneously and hugged Tohru gently, avoiding her bad arm.

"Oh thank God that's _all_ that happened." Arisa breathed.

"Yes, I don't know what I would do with myself if something were to happen to you Tohru." Saki smiled.

Kyo smiled slightly and was about to turn to go to his seat but Uotani stopped him.

"Hey, Orange Top. I gotta thank you for helping her, cause if you weren't there, who knows what coulda happened?" She said softly.

"Yes thank you. We have you to thank for the fact that Tohru's condition isn't any worse than this." Hanajima agreed.

Tohru blushed, unable to hear what they were murmuring, but had a strong feeling that they were talking about her. She could not make out the last part of the conversation until Kyo raised his voice.

"…And stop calling me 'Orange Top'!" He spat at the blonde.

"Oh sorry! Do you prefer Kyon-Kyon, Kyon-Kyon?" She grinned.

"No I don't dammit!" The rest of the students who had been listening in on their conversation laughed, and even Tohru could not stop a small smile.

Kyo crossed his arms and began yelling at them to stop laughing and to call him by is real name.

Once the other students had finally quieted down and gone to their seats, Tohru approached Kyo shyly. "Oh that's right." Kyo suddenly remembered when he saw Tohru walking over to him. He reached over the side of his desk and pulled up her bag. "Sorry, I sorta forgot to give it back." He laughed, embarrassed.

"O-Oh! T-Thank you Kyo-kun!" Tohru held out her left hand and he placed the strap in her palm. She smiled and placed it on her desk, which was only a few feet away, then she returned to Kyo.

"K-Kyo-kun…I…um…I-" Surprisingly, Kyo stood up next to her, causing her to blush and her voice sped up as she began to panic, still not wanting to admit to her feelings. "K-K-K-Kyo-k-k-kun I-I-I j-just w-w-wanted t-t-to…ah…u-um…w-w-well…t-that is…I-"

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" He exclaimed. "Just take it easy! Don't kill yourself, just speak slowly." He placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

Tohru's heart jumped and sped up to twice its normal speed. Kyo felt the vibrations of her thudding heart through his hand and smiled slightly. "Its okay, you can tell me." He said softly.

Slowly, he could feel the beat of her heart slow and Tohru looked up at him.

"I-Its just that…I never got to thank you Kyo-kun!" She blurted it out while staring into his russet eyes.

None of the other students were aware of the two and what was going on there, and for that, they were both thankful.

"Really, Kyo-kun thank you. If you hadn't been there then-" She cut off again when Kyo's fingers softly brushed against her cheek. She did not realize nor did she know why she was crying, but Tohru gasped, and blushed.

"Oh! I-I don't know why I'm…I…I'm just…_so_ grateful Kyo-kun…_really_…thank you _so_ much…" She trailed off, hiccupping.

Kyo was about to object, and tell her that it was all his fault that she had gotten hurt, but he kept quiet instead.

Taking his left hand off of her right shoulder, he placed it on her head and ruffled her hair.

She glanced up at him again and he gave her a warm, loving smile that she could not help but reflect.

Wiping one last tear away, Kyo patted her head one more time, and they both took their seats.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was short. And sorry that nothing really happened in this chapter. I will get chapter 5 up quickly to make up for it, because something will actually happen!**

**Please review and make me happy!! :D**


	5. Repetitiveness

**Please enjoy chapter 5 my fellow Fruba friends!!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket and I am pretty sure that not I nor anyone reading this will.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Repetitiveness

Tohru sighed as she sat on a bench at the edge of the school's courtyard.

She sat with a few other people who had been excused from P.E. and watched the other students play baseball. She really wanted to participate, but all that she could do here on the sidelines was cheer her friends on.

The rain had stopped for the moment, and although the fields were damp, the teachers still decided to have P.E. outside. There were 3 different games of baseball going on at the same time, and she was not supposed to move from the bench.

On the field farthest from her, Yuki was pitching, and on the field nearest where she sat, Kyo was in the field, ready to catch. In the field in between, Arisa was hitting a ball into the clouds, while Saki waited patiently for her to run to home base. Tohru had not changed either, so she was still wearing her uniform instead of her P.E. clothes.

She shivered as a cold breeze passed by and blew her hair all over the place, and she did her best to put it back into place by using just her one good hand. The class was almost over, and the teachers began to glance at their watches more and more frequently. Finally, they blew their whistles and everyone went to change.

Tohru sat on the bench for a few moments longer, wondering if she should go help pick up all of the equipment. The three teachers were collecting everything but did not notice that there were still a few students on the fields. Tohru stood up when she spotted Kyo.

"Wow, Kyo-kun! That was really quick!" She complemented him on changing back into his uniform so fast.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud, annoyed, "Hey!" from one of the teachers.

Two boys who had remained on the field, were tossing a baseball around. One threw it to the other who hit it as hard as he could with the bat. It went flying towards the bench and descended diagonally. It all happened so quickly; no one knew what had happened for a moment. The speeding ball crashed to a halt by smashing into Tohru's left ankle. With a whimper of pain, she tripped forward and fell to the ground.

"Tohru!" Kyo knelt down beside her. As two of the teachers apprehended the culprits, the other yelled out,

"Is she alright?"

"I-I'm alright." Tohru spoke softly to Kyo, trying to push herself up with her left hand.

"Take her to the nurse, Sohma." The teacher ordered.

"All right Sensei." Kyo agreed.

Carefully, Kyo pulled Tohru onto her feet by holding her left arm. But when she tried to put weight on her ankle to stand, Tohru tripped and fell forward. Kyo was careful not to catch her, lest he transform, so he pulled her back up by her arm. "Here, lean on your right foot." He instructed.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her left arm around his shoulders, holding her left hand with his own. He made sure that his grip was loose, lest it be counted as a hug.

They limped awkwardly down the empty hallway, Kyo tried to keep pace with her, not wanting her to strain herself. Kyo just prayed that he would not take a wrong step and transform.

"Kyo-kun…I am so, so sorry." She said when they were about halfway there.

"I know. And you shouldn't be cause it's not your fault. It was an accident, and you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. You seem to have a knack for that kinda thing. You don't gotta apologize." He tightened his grip on her hand and her waist as she stumbled and almost fell forward.

She suddenly began coughing and she swayed shakily as Kyo tried to keep her balanced. "Tohru! Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"M…my…my chest…" She forced out between coughs. Kyo tried to pull her up.

"Then stand up straight, it'll hurt less and it'll be easier to breathe." He explained.

She straightened up a bit and eventually, her coughing died away. Kyo felt her body heaving, trying to take in as much air as possible.

"You okay?" He asked again, more gently this time. She just nodded and gave him a small smile. He grinned back and urged her onward. "Come on, we're almost there."

As they limped slowly down the hall Tohru bowed her head.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun." She whispered.

"No problem." He smiled.

* * *

"So first you go breaking your arm and now you've got a sprained ankle? Seriously, what _are _we going to do with you, Tohru?" Uotani sighed as the five friends walked home together.

Kyo was supporting Tohru again, while Arisa, Saki, and Yuki pitched in to help carry their bags for them.

"So what did the nurse do to help heal your ankle?" Hanajima posed the question.

"Oh." Tohru looked up at her. "She gave me somewhat of a cloth to wrap around it and keep it from moving around too much. It should be better in about two weeks."

"Geez, its just one injury after another with you isn't it? You're really repetitive when it comes to that kinda thing, huh?" Arisa sighed.

After a few more minutes of slow walking, the blonde and black-haired girl stopped. "Well this is where we go. Is the Prince really going to be able to carry all three of your bags?" She asked half teasing, half curious.

"I think I'll be fine." He reassured her, taking Kyo and Tohru's bags from the two girls.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow. Take care Tohru." Saki said her farewells for the day.

Everyone who could wave waved, and then they all continued on their ways.

"Honestly," Yuki mumbled, mostly to himself and Tohru. "I can't believe that Shigure was _that_ lazy that he couldn't even drive over here to pick you up. But at least its not raining." He pointed out.

"I'm sure Shigure-san is very busy." Tohru defended the writer in her oddly cheerful way.

_Or he's just torturing his editor._ Kyo and Yuki shared the thought without knowing it.

"But you're right Yuki-kun, it is nice that its not raining for once." She smiled up at the sky, craning her neck. "A-And I'm sorry that I've caused you both so much trouble. I mean, Yuki-kun you're carrying my bag and my umbrella for me, and Kyo-kun you've been helping me all day. Thank you both so much."

"Don't mention it, Honda-san." Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, what he said." Kyo mumbled in her ear.

As they walked in silence through the woods to their house, Tohru glance up past the trees to the sky again.

_Thank you Mom. I know you're watching over me and I just have to thank you again for letting me meet such wonderful people._

When the three finally arrived home, Kyo helped Tohru onto the blankets spread around the kotatsu, as Yuki dropped their bags next to them. Time flew by as they completed their homework in absolute silence, that is until Shigure arrived.

"Oh I didn't even hear you three come home! And what _ever_ shall we do about dinner tonight?"

_Of course he only thinks about food._ The Cat and the Rat thought.

"Honda-san sprained her ankle today at school so-"

"Oh my how terrible! My poor little Tohru-kun are you all right? Should I call Haa-san?"

Who's _little Tohru-kun?!_ Kyo thought angrily.

"No that's alright, I'm fine. I should start with dinner now-"

"Oh no, what do you think you're doing?" Kyo asked, holding her left hand so that she stayed put. "You're not going anywhere but to bed! We'll order out."

"N-No Kyo-kun really I'm okay."

"YOU ARE _NOT _OKAY!" He hissed, getting a case of déjà vu. Then Shigure interrupted.

"Now, now Kyon-Kyon don't be so harsh."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"But he's right Tohru-kun, we can order out, you just go get some sleep."

"B-But that wasn't part of the deal! I'm supposed to clean and cook in exchange for my room! I'll keep my end of the bargain I promise!" She tried to stand up again, but Kyo pulled her down.

"Really, Honda-san we'll be all right." With all of the reassuring faces around her, Tohru sighed deeply and gave in.

"Okay, if you're all sure…Oh b-b-but I have to go to work tonight-!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea in your condition, Tohru-kun." Shigure told her truthfully. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"B-B-But I promised Mom, a-a-and I have to go to work a-a-a-a-a-and I can't give up and-" She wanted to protest further, but the looks on their faces told her that even if she tried and persisted, they would never let her go. "Okay, I'll take the night off-"

"You're taking the _month_ off!" Kyo spat.

"N-N-N-N-NO! I-I-I-I-I mean I couldn't _possibly_ do that! A whole month, t-t-that's _way _too long. I-I-I-I couldn't I just couldn't do that!"

"Kyon-Kyon don't scare her too much okay?"

"If you call me that _one more time…_"

"But," Shigure ignored him and went on. "Hatori _did_ say that you're arm would take about three weeks to heal, so I'm thinking that taking a month off would be best, just to be safe. I'll go call Momitchi." He left the room with a smile.

"And I'll go order the take out." Yuki stood and followed him.

"I can't believe it, a whole month! I have to go a _whole month_ without work! Oh Mom, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" She mumbled to herself out loud. "A whole month…a whole…" She started to feel dizzy. Then, seconds later, she fainted and fell onto the blankets lied out on the floor.

"H-Hey!" Kyo reached for her, but she had already fallen to the floor.

He sighed and carefully lifted her up. He carried her up the stairs and into her room, where he laid her onto her bed and pulled the covers over her.

For a moment, Kyo brushed her hair with his hand, curling strands of it in his fingers and caressing her cheek.

Then, he stood up and left her like that, sliding the door closed behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!! :3 Please review!!**


	6. Summons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Summons

Tohru did not like it when she had to stay home instead of going to work.

Shigure and Yuki would often go out and it seemed Kyo was always at the Do jang. She did not know what to do with herself.

She often hobbled around the house, trying to do anything useful, mostly cleaning and laundry. The weeks dragged by awfully slow, and Tohru thought she would go crazy if she were doomed to another week of this immobilized torture.

She just felt so horribly useless to the three of them, and in school as well. Someone always had to be there, to help carry her things and she felt so embarrassed to have someone else lug around her things for her. However, despite the miseries, three weeks passed by quickly, and Tohru was soon relieved of her cast and bandages.

The cut had healed long ago and the pain in her stomach had stopped, her ankle was no longer numb and she could now move her right arm around freely.

Hatori had come over whenever they had met a deadline, and he told her that she should still take things slowly. But the night her cast was removed, she was already back at work, and happy to be there.

Momiji was also delighted to have her back, and when she was cleaning an empty room, he had appeared out of nowhere and pounced on her, screaming her name until he was a Rabbit.

"TOHRU! I've missed you _sooooo_ much here!" He wagged his puff of a tail.

"Yes! Me too! Although I see you and Hatsuharu-san in school and everything too, but seeing you here is a lot more fun. And you sure grew a bit Momiji-kun! You're as tall as me! Well you _were_ before you were a rabbit." She trailed off.

Momiji and Hatsuharu had been absent from school the day she sprained her ankle, but the saw each other all of the other days.

"Really? Really?!" Momiji looked up at her with his big, bunny eyes. "I'm as tall as _you_?"

"Well I guess its not saying much but yes. And I'm sure you'll be much taller than me in no time!"

The rest of the night flew by, because she was having so much fun with Momiji and was glad to be back at work. She was also happy that she could cook again and the others did not have to order out.

After dinner, as soon as Kyo had gotten out of the bath, Shigure motioned to him and Tohru to come over to him. Kyo gave him a weird look, but still followed.

Suddenly, his mind flashed back to the night of the accident, when Shigure and Hatori had been speaking in the kitchen. "_…he would like to have Tohru and Kyo come over for a visit sometime very soon."_

_"And why do you think that is?" _

_"He wants to speak to her about…" _

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts as Shigure sat down and motioned to them to do the same. The serious look did not quite suit Shigure and Tohru shifted uncomfortably.

"Right to the point then." Shigure announced in a low voice. "The night of the accident, when Haa-san came over, he told me a few things, including a message passed on by Akito-san, he wants to see the two of you as soon as possible."

"A-And why is that, if I may ask?" Tohru said after a moment.

"He wants to speak to you about…" _About Kyo's true form… _"About something important." Was all that Shigure gave away.

A moment of dreary silence crept by.

"I see." Tohru spoke at last. "When should we go?"

"As soon as possible. But seeing that Akito-san has been tolerant enough thus far, I would suggest this Sunday, when you both have nothing to do."

"Oh, o-okay. Kyo-kun is that alright with you?" She asked.

His eyes were distant, in a place and time that only he could see and his only reply was a nod. Fear and uncertainty mixed and welled up inside Tohru's chest, creeping up her neck and down her stomach.

The last thing that she wanted was to see the one she cared for the most get hurt, and perhaps this was her chance to confront Akito about Kyo's confinement. She just prayed that if Akito had to punish someone, it would be her.

* * *

The days up until Sunday flew by faster than anything else for Kyo and Tohru.

After they had spoken with Shigure, the next thing they knew was that it was Sunday morning, and it was raining. Tohru was numb, as she got dressed for the cold, wintry day.

She knew from experience that it was not as cold inside the Sohma estate as it was outside, so she pulled on some black leggings, a tan, knee-length skirt, and a matching sweater; it was the closest outfit she had to 'formal'.

She put on her warm coat and wrapped a light pink scarf with pom-poms on the ends around her neck. As she made her way to the stairs, she could not help but hear the conversation that echoed from inside the kitchen.

"Why do we even have to go? What's so important?" Although Kyo knew the answers to both of his own questions, he asked them anyway.

"Well you know that if you don't go, Akito'll be even more upset than he already is with the two of you. And, unfortunately, you know what happens when he gets upset…" Shigure trailed off.

Tohru suddenly remembered all the stories she had been told by all of her Sohma friends, of all the horrible things Akito had done. But mostly, she remembered three stories; about what had happened to Kana, Kisa, and Rin.

She did not want anything like that to happen to Kyo or to anyone else because of her.

Fear crept along her spin and she shivered, but not from the cold.

Then she straightened up and made her way down the stairs. It seemed that Yuki was still asleep, for she only saw Kyo and Shigure. Kyo was dressed just as casually as ever, with only his long pants and a black T-shirt.

"Good morning, Shigure-san, Kyo-kun!" She tried to sound as cheerful as if it were a normal day.

"What's so great about it?" Kyo mumbled. A silence floated by but Tohru refused to let it worry her.

"Um…Kyo-kun is that all you're going to wear? I mean its raining really hard out there and there's thunder and the wind is really strong and-"

"It's fine, I'm used to this kinda weather. I trained in the mountains for four months, remember?"

'"Y-Yes! I mean, I understand." She answered.

Tohru picked up the green umbrella and made for the door; she wanted her and Kyo to leave as soon as possible so they could get back just as quick.

She held the door open for Kyo as they stepped out into the rain together. She opened the umbrella and tilted it more towards Kyo than herself, knowing that he hated this weather almost more than he hated Yuki.

"Have a safe trip you two!" Shigure called out after them.

Tohru waved back to him with her free hand, but neither of them said anything, for they both knew that it might not be as safe a trip as he had hoped.

The two walked in silence, with nothing but the rain and the occasional blast of thunder to add sounds. Tohru knew that they were getting close to the Sohma Estate because the trees were beginning to thin out, and soon, she could see all of the buildings and houses that made it all up.

Then, Kyo spoke to her for the first time that day.

"Listen, _don't _do anything to make Akito mad. Don't argue with him or disagree with him." Kyo warned, anger and frustration lacing is voice.

The only thing Tohru could do at this point to reassure him was nod with a small 'mmhm', for she could not find the courage to speak.

The nervousness she had felt earlier had morphed into total and utter terror now; the reason why, she knew not.

As the two slowly entered through the gates, Tohru recalled the first time she had been summoned there, by Hatori. The nervous feelings of that time were replaced with unflagging fear now. And this time, Momiji was not going to come out of nowhere and smile at her and give her confidence.

They walked very slowly now, and Tohru let Kyo lead, since he knew where to go.

The wet mud squished under their feet, and the pounding of the rain was the loudest thing in the world right now.

The shadows of the trees and buildings blocked out what little light the sun had to offer today, and that made it seem like nighttime.

Tohru followed Kyo through the small, empty courtyards, until he led her to a large building that she recognized.

It was the same one that when she had visited Hatori, she had seen her, in the window.

It was where she lived, the God of the Zodiac; Akito.

* * *

**A/N: Okay yes I know Akito is a girl and I know Shigure and Kyo call her a 'he' but I am just writing based off of the manga. **

**Please review!!**


	7. Room Of Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket manga or anime. I wish I did. That would rock. **

* * *

Chapter 7. Room Of Shadows

After a few elderly maids had led the two of them inside, they were instructed to leave the umbrella and, Tohru her coat, near the door.

The women's behavior was rude to say the very least, and only help to set an unpleasant atmosphere inside the suffocating, quiet house.

Tohru tried her very best to put on a brave face, but as she and Kyo were led through the hallways, all the while getting closer and closer to Akito with every step, she shrank back a bit. She unconsciously shifted closer to Kyo, who noticed this, but did not react noticeably. As he walked, he slowly managed to step slightly in front of her, as if blocking her, defending her, protecting her.

Finally, the two women who were their hosts slowed to a stop in front of a room that was all too familiar to Kyo. Even the cat was allowed to enter this place every once in a blue moon, and he knew this room.

It was the room where Hatori erased so many memories. He had suppressed everyone's memories, save Kana's, in this room in the presence of Akito. This was the place that Kureno was hardly ever allowed to leave, ensnared by strict orders and pity; this was Akito's lair.

As the maids stepped aside from the opened, sliding door, they bent over in somewhat of an ungracious bow, and stalked off without a word.

Through the open door, the room seemed empty at first glance.

_Seemed._

The room was either white or an extremely pale tan, with only a small sliding door on the other side of the room. Next to this door which was, due to the weather unopened for it led outside, was a blurred smudge against the wall.

The lack of light in the room made it almost impossible to see; yet this shadow was darker than the others, perhaps since it was tainted.

Akito looked up from her place by the door on the other side of the room and turned to face her lengthily awaited visitors.

"Hello there, Kyo, my little monster." Her voice was low and cold, like a black, frozen river in Winter.

She smiled a little before her eyes came to rest upon Tohru. Narrow, pitch-black pupils bore into wide blue irises, that had froze from silent terror long ago.

Akito shot her a furious glare and the smile that resided on her lips lasted no longer than three seconds before it twisted into a lethal snarl. Aside from the dark shadows, the three were alone in the room.

"So this is the little flea who has been bouncing around and disgracing my wonderfully bred creatures." The God's face melted back into a cruel smirk.

Tohru could easily detect the sarcasm in her voice when she called the Zodiac members 'wonderful', and she almost flinched at the fact that she did not even refer to them as people, but _creatures._

Slowly, the smudged shadow parted from the others surrounding the corners of the room and glided over to them. As she got closer and closer, Kyo pushed himself in front of Tohru the slightest bit, pressing her against the wall.

He could feel and practically hear her heart thumping in her chest as the God inched closer.

But she passed them by and stopped behind them to slide the door they had entered through shut.

"You annoying, little pest." The cold voice whispered into Tohru's ear as the God slid past the two again to stand in front of them. "So you _finally _decided to show up." The woman observed. The boy and the girl remained silent. "That's good, I've missed you Kyo."

"What was the point in having us come here?" Kyo blurted out suddenly, although he knew the answer full well.

Akito ignored his discourteous behavior, as she turned to look out the small window, the only thing that would let light into the room when then sun was out. Now, water splashed in through it onto the floor in small drops.

"You remember don't you?" Akito skipped around Kyo's question. "The day it happened. It was raining that day too…the day you killed your mother." Her intention, although she enjoyed having him hate himself, was to make him angry.

It worked.

"Damn it! Shut the Hell up! I _told _you, it _wasn't my fault!_" Kyo yelled at his superior. Tohru clutched his arm with her small, cold fingers, silently asking him to stop and calm down.

"My, my. I see your vocabulary is the same; just as foul as you are." Kyo gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

After a long moment, Akito locked her piercing gaze with Tohru's once more. The brunette could see pure hatred in those eyes, the want to get rid of her as soon as possible, to keep her from stealing away the Zodiac members any more than she already had.

"Tell me," The lanky, black haired woman said after a long moment of listening to the thunderously loud rain. "You've seen it right? The Cat's true form?"

Tohru tried to speak, but after several failed attempts, all she could manage was a weak response.

"Yes." She croaked. After another silent moment, Akito went on.

"Why?" Was all she asked at first. When no response came she continued her question. "Why do you still care for _him_." She motioned to the orange haired boy standing defensively in front of her, speaking as though he were no more than an object. "Why are you still here? Why haven't you gone and left us all alone by now? Why didn't you flee and never return after you saw what he truly is?"

Tohru did not respond, not knowing how she could explain her feelings without getting Kyo injured for it.

Loosing patience, Akito's hand shot forward and grabbed Kyo's left wrist, grasping it firmly and yanking it towards her. Caught off guard completely, Kyo almost fell forward and Tohru only stared in blank horror.

"Do you want me to show you again? What it looks like? What is _smells _like? It's such a rancid, vulgar, grotesque creature, you can _taste _the stench, and it makes you want to vomit. Its roars tear your ears to shreds from the inside out. Would you like to be reminded of what it was like, you damned, little girl?!"

Akito pulled Kyo closer, but he balled his fingers up into a tight fist and tried to pull away.

All self-control was lost as Akito scratched at him, trying to jerk the beads off, or perhaps snap the threads. "You know what this is right?! These beads are made or bones, human bones! They're tainted with _blood!_ This _thing _exists only to murder and bring misery to others! Why do you even _care?!_" She was screaming now, and not even the roar of the rain and the rumbling of the thunder could drown out her voice. "Maybe, I should remind you what it looks like!" She threatened, having somehow found a way to successfully grab the bracelet.

All of a sudden, the fear that had iced over Tohru melted into defensiveness. She threw herself forward without thinking, grabbing Akito's arm with one hand and Kyo's with the other.

"No!" She cried, trying to vainly tear Akito's grip from Kyo's hand.

"Why you little-!" The other woman roared.

In a blind fury, she let go of Kyo's hand and flung her arm with all of her might.

Tohru was sent flying into the wall with a cut off gasp.

"Tohru!" Kyo tried to get to her, but Akito held him back.

"No! Don't go _near _her! I _won't _let her take you from me! I'm not losing _anyone_! Not even _you_, you monster!" She tugged Kyo away and walked up to where the girl lay. "You damned, little wench." She cursed.

Then, she lifted her foot and sent it smashing into Tohru's ribcage.

The girl cried out in pain again and again as the harsh blows kept coming.

Finally, Akito struck her one last time and Tohru was silent.

It had all happened so quickly, and Kyo just had not been fast enough to help her.

The Cat plowed into his God, pushing her away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyo was about to lash out at her when a small voice stopped him.

"Kyo-kun…don't…" Kyo spun around to see Tohru pushing herself up.

Slowly, she stepped in front of him and faced Akito. "Do what you may, Akito-san, but it won't change the way I feel towards Kyo-kun, or any of the other members of the Zodiac, or of the Sohma family. I have to break the curse, and I'm sorry if you're happiness is being torn apart." Here, she paused to bow.

"But…But if you truly want to, you can change, and you can be a different person, and people will like you. That way, you can find happiness again. You can't be born again, but you _can _change. You only have one life, so you should use it wisely, and live it how you want to live it. You…you shouldn't waste it! Don't live a life you'll regret!" She raised her voice as the tears began streaming down her face.

The dark room was silent once again, except for the rain outside that was steadily slowing.

Akito's hard glare was fading slowly, although the reason why was unknown.

"I…I want to be happy." Tohru went on. "That's how I want to live my life…I don't want to rush through life and then regret it all at the last second. I want to enjoy this one, wonderful life I was blessed with. I have so many things to be grateful for, all of my wonderful friends and the people I've met, known and will meet. I want you to be happy too Akito-san, I want you to enjoy life to the fullest, even if it seems hard or even impossible at times. I know everyone can't be happy all the time, but if _you_ aren't happy, then how can the people around you be? And if the people around you aren't happy, then how could _you_ possibly be? I'm already happy, but…there's just _one_ more thing I need…"

The silence dragged on.

"I know this isn't fair of me and… I know that I'm probably just being selfish, but…I still need one thing. I need someone by me who'll stay by my side…and I know who I want it to be…" She turned to Kyo.

He stared back at her in disbelief, and shock. But behind it all, his russet eyes hid a softness; the softness that Tohru's eyes hid as well.

"Akito-san," the young girl turned back to the person who was taking all of this in slowly, but with a glare still in her eyes. "You're lonely, I know that, I can just tell…But…if you can change, people will like you more and more, and you won't be lonely anymore. The world is so big, and there are _so _many people out there. Surely, there's _one_ person at the _very least_ who would like to be with you. You'll find someone who you want to be with and who wants to be with you too. I feel that way. I have someone I want to be with...I just don't know if he wants to be with me. And…I know that, when _you_ find that person, the last thing you'll want is for them to get hurt."

Akito's eyes widened, as if she could not believe that she was being told that someone in the world would want to be with her.

"And that's why I'm saying this, because I don't want the person I care for the most to get hurt. One day I know you'll understand how that feels, but right now, _please _I want you to try to understand how I feel. I don't want anyone to be hurt, because of me, but _please _try to change perspectives. I hope you understand, Akito-san…because I…I…"

She turned, not facing either of them now; her eyes squeezed shut as the tears poured like the rain.

"_I love Kyo-kun!"_

* * *

**A/N: Finally! She admits it!! Bad cliffhanger, neh? Sumimasen, but it is the only way I could end this chapter. Next chapter is the last sadly.**

**And by the way, no flamers please. Especially for really insignificant things like, I do not remember if it was actually raining the day Kyo's mother died and I am not going back through 24 manga to find out! Just little things like that, no flamers please!**

**(Lol I bet someone is going to go back to the manga to see if it really was raining). **

**Please review!!**

* * *


	8. Rain And Sunlight

**Okay here it is! The final chapter! Thank you all so much for being so patient and supporting, reading, and reviewing this fic! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fruits Basket...yet. Bwuahahahahaha!**

**So without further adue, I now present Chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8. Rain And Sunlight

No one spoke for what seemed like the longest minute in history.

The tapping of the rain was slowing now, and a small ray of light found its way through the window.

Kyo hardly believed his ears, and stood, rooted to the floor. Akito slowly turned around, her back now facing her visitors.

Finally, she spoke.

"Get out." Her low, cold growl was warped with frustration as she hid her face. Tohru glanced up, not fully comprehending.

"Aki-"

"GET OUT!" She snapped, spinning around to face the girl. "Get out of here! Just…get out of my sight." Her yelling slowly faded and the tone of her voice lowered a bit and she sighed, almost as if she had been defeated.

"Akito-san." Tohru finished this time. "…Thank you…" With those final words, Akito turned away from them and stalked back to the window, with no visible emotions on her face except slight irritation.

Without a word, Kyo grabbed Tohru's wrist and pulled her through the sliding door. Without getting her coat or the umbrella, the two let themselves out into the rain, unnoticed by any. He pulled her along until they were in the outskirts of the forest where their house lay. He halted under a large tree that was still dripping even though the rain had stopped.

"K-Kyo-kun-" Tohru whispered, wanting to explain herself to him, but not finding the words.

Then, with no warning at all, Kyo yanked her wrist forward and pulled her to him.

"K-Kyo-" He cut her off with a passionate kiss.

Her air supply stopped short from shock, and she froze completely. Then, realizing just what was happening, and remembering that this was what she had desired so badly for the longest time, she closed her eyes and gave in. She relaxed her tense shoulders as Kyo's other hand slid behind her head and he twirled his fingers through her hair. They were so close that it was almost impossible that he did not transform. She reached up as he pulled her even closer, his grip on her hand tightening.

Finally, his grip loosened as he gently pushed her away. She breathed in quick gasps for a moment afterwards, and then she looked up at Kyo, with an unknown blush on her cheeks. He looked back down at her with the sweetest of smiles he could possibly manage, amusement and love in his eyes.

"You're blushing." He laughed, lightly brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

This only caused her blush to deepen a shade or two and she shyly avoided his eyes. Then, he pulled her closer to him and she let out a small gasp but otherwise remained silent.

"I thought I told you not to do anything to make Akito mad. I _told_ you not to argue, and what do you do? Just the opposite." He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" He mumbled.

A tear rolled down her face, but she smiled and let out a soft giggle.

"And now you're laughing." He noted, scratching his head. "I don't get you sometimes."

The two laughed for a moment in unison and then she looked back up into his eyes with a smile on her face that was sweeter than honey and brighter than the sun. He stared back at her for a second, and then seemed to remember something.

"H-Hey are you alright?" He asked out of the blue.

"H-Huh?" Tohru tilted her head in surprise at his abrupt concern.

"Akito…" Kyo trailed off at the horrible memory.

"O-Oh I-I'm fine, r-really!" She insisted, back to her old, skittish self.

"Are you sure?" Kyo asked, pushing her away a bit and placing a hand on her stomach. "Does it hurt? You don't want me to call Hatori?"

"Oh, n-n-n-no! I-I wouldn't want to put him through so much trouble! And I really am fine, Kyo-kun!" He searched her eyes for a moment to make sure she was not fibbing. Then, deciding that she meant it, he sighed.

"Okay if you're sure. But if you start to hurt anywhere or feel sick or sore or anything-"

"Its alright, Kyo-kun. Thank you for worrying about me. But honestly, I'm okay." She smiled.

At that moment, a ray of light burst from the clouds above and blessed the damp forest with light.

_She's just like the sun._ Kyo thought to himself. _So warm, so kind, always there, no matter what the situation or how many clouds block her. And Akito was like a raging storm. But when _she_ came along, the storm died away, even if it was just a little. She's always sharing her warmth with others, and no matter how bad the storm, eventually, she'll break through the clouds, in time._

Her smile beamed joyfully and he could not help but smile back.

"C'mon, let's go." Kyo finally suggested, taking her wrist again and tugging her along.

"Okay!" She grinned, following him obediently.

They walked the rest of the way through the dripping, jade forest, and once a gust of wind blew through the trees and all of the leaves dropped their burdens onto their heads.

"Aw, dammit! And I was just dryin' off too!" Kyo cursed.

"You're the one who left the umbrella Kyo-kun." Tohru teased, shaking her head as water flipped from her long hair.

"Yeah and you're coat too. Sorry I wasn't thinking." He apologized.

"Oh that's okay. I'm sure Momiji-kun or someone will get them for us and bring them over, everyone's so kind…"

"Kind? Have you _met _Hiro?"He scoffed half-heartedly.

"Oh no, Hiro-san is a nice boy! He's just overprotective…"

As they continued to talk and laugh, they drew nearer to the house. As Kyo was about to open the door, he noticed a piece of paper taped to it.

He read it aloud:

"_Dear, Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun, Ayame stopped by before and 'persuaded' Yuki-kun to come to his shop. I went along too. Anyway, Ayame seemed pretty excited, so I have no clue when we'll be back. Midnight, perhaps? See you tomorrow at the latest, Shigure._

Geez," Kyo scratched his head. "I feel kinda bad for the guy, I mean I'm glad I don't have a brother like that…" Kyo murmured.

Tohru smiled at the fact that he was not getting angry or insulting Yuki.

"_P.S," _Kyo read on. "_My editor should be stopping by tomorrow, so I think I'll take Yuki on a day trip somewhere, so maybe I'll see you two tomorrow night…Unless Mii's still there. Shigure (again)." _

Next to his name was a small sketch of a smiling dog.

"Sheesh, that poor woman." Kyo sympathized.

After they had gotten in, Tohru cooked up some rice, made hot tea, and prepared some codfish. They ate in silence, aside from the occasional sneeze from Tohru.

"You're not sick are you?" Kyo asked after the 6th sneeze.

"No, no I'm alright. I think I'm just a little tired." She confessed after putting her dishes away. The sun was still in the sky and it was a bit early for bed, but she wanted to get up early the next day anyway.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hit the hey too." Kyo agreed.

Tohru slowly made her way up the stairs after him and suddenly very tired, almost fell over.

Kyo dashed forward to support her, but only by grabbing her hand.

"Easy!" He scolded. "You got your ribs smashed twice in the past month, be careful!"

He pulled her all the way up the stair she was on. He led her the rest of the way up the stairs and she tripped on the last step. He caught her by pulling her up again, and then, seeing how much she stumbled, knew he would have to lead her to her room. He opened the door to find that the window had been left open, and a fine puddle of rainwater had made itself comfortable on her carpet.

"Aw that's just great! It's wet and freezing in here!" He crossed the room, letting go of her hand to slam the window shut.

Then he told her to wait until tomorrow to clean the water. "You get some sleep now." He ordered.

She obeyed wearily, and he left the room as she changed into her pajamas. Then, he went back in when she was done, to make sure that she was really all right.

"You're just gonna get sick from all this cold air." He scoffed at the temperature. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, Kyo-kun." She smiled weakly, as she crawled onto her bed.

The warmest pajamas she had and was wearing, was a long sleeved, violet shirt with matching sweatpants. But the material was thin and did not look like it would keep her warm. She lay down on her back on top of the covers just because she was so tired and did not want to fight with the sheets. Kyo sat down on the edge of her bed and she jumped a bit, a blush creeping back across her cheeks.

"Kyo-kun, you don't have to-"

"I _do_. You practically fainted on the way up here and you got Akito's foot smashed into your stomach. You can't even get under the blanket." He said softly.

"N-No, I'm just tired is all."

"Yeah, yeah." He just nodded his head, not really listening.

For a few minutes afterwards, Tohru fought against her heavy eyelids but lost. Her blue eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Her chest moved steadily, rising and falling in rhythm to her inhaling and exhaling.

Kyo watched her, slowly drifting off to sleep. She was still half awake when Kyo rested his hand on her stomach again. She made a soft noise that almost sounded like she was asking him what was wrong. What she did not know was that, at his touch, she had flinched unconsciously.

Kyo pressed a little harder and her eyes opened slightly, as she whimpered. Kyo relaxed the pressure on her but kept his hand where it was.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked. Tohru looked up at him with half opened eyes.

"No, Kyo-kun…I'm okay." Kyo pressed a bit harder, accidentally, and she winced with a sharp gasp.

"You're lying." He stated. "I'd call Hatori if it wasn't so late."

He glanced out the window to see that the sun was long gone now. For a few more minutes, his hand moved up and down with her stomach as she breathed, and her eyes started to close again.

"Hey c'mon, get under the covers." He ordered as he felt a shiver run through her.

He pulled the blankets down and helped her crawl underneath them where she practically collapsed onto her back. Kyo stood and pulled the sheets up to her shoulders.

Then, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead, which made her eyes open again. Then, he kissed her on the lips for a moment, before pulling away with a smile. She lay panting, eyes wide open now, face as red as a cherry.

"Good night, I love you." He whispered sweetly. She took in a few more breaths before managing a small smile.

"I…love you too, Kyo-kun." She breathed.

As she began to nod off again, Kyo was about to leave but stopped himself when he noticed her shivering under the blankets again. He sighed and walked back over to her. He leaned over her and slowly slid his arms under her and gently lowered himself to hug her.

Warmth spread through her body almost immediately at his touch, but then his weight was gone and a small, orange cat sat on her stomach.

Tohru smiled and looked down at him.

Kyo slid off of her body and padded lightly up to her head.

He sat down and curled up between her shoulder and neck.

Then, he slid one small paw, claws sheathed, over her collarbone, so he would not transform back.

He heard her sigh as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Kyo closed his eyes as well, and rested his head on her shoulder.

Her quivering ceased soon afterwards, and her breathing slowed.

He listened to the steady beating of her heart under his ear.

He was lulled to sleep by the thudding pattern, and his head moved up and down slightly with her as she breathed.

And as they lay there together, something rumbled in Kyo's chest again, that was finally labeled as a purr.

He had _never_ purred before, because there was no reason to.

He had never been happy enough to purr prior to this moment.

So the two stayed by each other that night, sharing their warmth, and knowing that they would be together forevermore.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading! And special thanks to all of my reviewers! Hope you all liked it! KyoxTohru4ever!!**

**Please review!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
